youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Inferno
| alias = Danette Reilly; Firebrand | age (2016) = | species = Android | gender = Female programming | affiliation = All-Star Squadron (briefly); T.O. Morrow | powers = Pyrokinesis | first = 112 | voice = Vanessa Marshall }} Red Inferno was an android created by T.O. Morrow. She was capable of generating and controlling fire. She was previously known as the heroine Firebrand. Physical appearance In her android form, Red Inferno resembled a female version of "her" "brothers" Red Tornado and Red Torpedo. She was mostly red with a yellow stripe going down the middle and another yellow stripe on her left thigh. History Early life Red Inferno was created around 1940, the second of T.O. Morrow's androids, designed for the purposes of infiltrating the Justice Society of America. Unlike her predecessor Red Torpedo, she was given a more sophisticated AI and thus would have no problem interacting with the rest of the Society. He disguised her as the heroine Firebrand, Weisman, Greg (2012-02-02). Question #14128. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-03. However, her heroic programming was too advanced; in 1945, she blocked a shot by the Dragon King meant for Flash, "killing" her Firebrand persona. Her body was buried in Queens's memorial cemetery. Her tombstone is marked with her "human" name, Danette Reilly, and birth and death date: 1924-1945. 2010 Red Inferno was exhumed by T.O. Morrow and Jim Lockhart. Her body was perfectly preserved. Morrow operated on Inferno both completely exposing her android nature and putting her back online much to the horror of Jim Lockhart, whom Morrow exposed as another of his androids, Red Torpedo. Red Inferno and her brother Red Torpedo were responsible for an attack on Mount Justice and the Team. They were able to overwhelm and capture Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash in the first attack but because Artemis and Robin weren't present, they didn't get the entire team. As those two lacked powers, their ingenuity made them significantly harder targets for the androids. The Reds were eventually defeated by a EMP from Robin and Artemis, but it quickly wore off and after Red Tornado examined his so-called "siblings", he attacked the Team. Red Torpedo, Red Inferno and Red Tornado returned to Morrow's hideout in Teton County, Wyoming, where they witnessed the birth of Red Volcano, the ultimate android who was given all her memories along with those of Torpedo, Tornado and an android duplicate of Morrow. Volcano was unstoppable, and not constricted by any of the prohibitions his siblings had. He wanted to wipe out humanity with Yellowstone's volcano, but Red Tornado reminded his siblings that though they might not have been human, they were heroes once. Torpedo and Inferno dragged Volcano into the magma, where they melted into slag. Powers Pyrokinesis: Red Inferno had showed the abilities to hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. She was also able to create a cage out of flames and used this to trap both Miss Martian and Aqualad and almost killed them. Super strength: She was able to hit a bookshelf which in turn knocked down the others like a domino effect in order to capture Artemis and Robin. Appearances Background in other media Red Inferno was introduced in Red Tornado's 2009 miniseries, written by Kevin VanHook, based on Greg Weisman's never published miniseries. Inferno was given a male personality, and Red Torpedo a female, though in Weisman's original, Inferno was female. Red Inferno's human guise, "Firebrand", is a reference to the heroine Danette Reilly, a powerful pyrokinetic. She was a member of the All-Star Squadron, and was one of the featured heroes in Crisis on Infinite Earths. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Robots